<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Slight Discomfort by LoveFandoms828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129909">His Slight Discomfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828'>LoveFandoms828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Franklin taking care of Lamar, Hurt/Comfort, In a way, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Spooning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Franklin &amp; sick!Lamar - they're in a relationship of sorts and Franklin takes care of Lamar, in an evening, when he gets sick]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton &amp; Lamar Davis, Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franklin Clinton x Lamar Davis [Framar] 💚 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Slight Discomfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just as this ship is rare [thankfully more others are becoming Framar shippers &amp; writing about these two 💚] - no one has written a sickfic with them ~ so I decided to and I hope that you all enjoy/love reading it 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the evening, slightly getting dark out, it will be night soon enough. A chilly breeze was around there, thankfully it's warmer inside. Although that's not a good thing at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>That room was just as dark as outside, if not more than that. It's also cold in there. An unbearable kind in fact. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar has been in bed all day, shivering with a cold sweat, but he's very hot too. So much that he barely had a blanket on, the other one already falling off his bed. But he didn't care much. </p><p> </p><p>He was only wearing a dark gray tank top and black boxers. That still was too hot to wear, to him anyway. He sat upwards, slowly, taking off that tank top and throwing it on the ground to be forgotten until way later. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was sick, with the stomach flu, of all things. He hated it so much, being in so much pain and discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>That was the worst part, he couldn't get comfortable even in his own bed. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed softly and quietly. He just closed his eyes, hoping that he can fall asleep or rest, at least. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Meanwhile, a few minutes later - </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Franklin had showed up at Lamar's place, with some stuff, after getting a text from Tanisha that Lamar was sick. </p><p> </p><p>He had only known because of her. Since it's been awhile (hours or a day) when Lamar has last called or texted him. </p><p> </p><p>So he got worried. Thankfully Tanisha told him what was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Now here he is. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin let himself in, then he was closing and locking that door behind himself. He headed over to Lamar's room, opening and shutting this door behind him as well. </p><p> </p><p>He puts the stuff down, looking at him now. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>It just wasn't Lamar's day, he can't sleep at all ethier, with being sick and all. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar heard some noises, familiar breathing and footsteps, knowing it was Franklin. He let out another sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Why now of all times did he have to show up? </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want Franklin here, because he doesn't want that other dark-skinned male to see him like this. At all. </p><p> </p><p>But he was too weak to tell him to leave and honestly he didn't have the heart to do it either. Just his bad luck getting him finally. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin got closer to Lamar. He walked over to him. His stare on this sickly-looking guy. </p><p> </p><p>He's in a relationship of sorts with Lamar, close to him and he cares for Lamar. So of course he doesn't mind staying or taking care of him. </p><p> </p><p>Even if it's obvious that Lamar didn't want him there at the moment, knowing this other male does not want to be seen in the state he's in. Oh well, he was gonna take care of Lamar, no matter what. Not even fearing that he is going to get sick himself, he didn't mind nor care about it much. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin wasn't gonna let Lamar suffer this alone. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar noticed that and appreciated this. In a quiet way. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin leaned over him. He touched Lamar's shoulder, feeling how hot to the touch that his skin was. He was touching Lamar's forehead too. </p><p> </p><p>'..he's hot and he has a fever, he is definitely sick.' He was thinking to himself, before having another thought. </p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of it, when he saw that Lamar had moved for a second or two. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar leans over a trash bin to puke, but sadly, nothing comes out. Even worse, his throat hurt and was unbearably dry. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin heard that from him, as he is instantly by Lamar's side. He touched him again, also gently, as he caressed Lamar's stomach and then back. In gentle touches, soothing him. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar felt a bit better at that. Although he turned slightly, to look at Franklin. He had slight tears in his eyes, from everything and how he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin frowned, not liking seeing Lamar in pain or hurting ethier. </p><p> </p><p>He helps him sit upwards now, after he opens a bottle of water. He helped him drink a few sips, then a long one. To relieve the other male's dry throat. After a minute or so, he pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar didn't have the strength to say any snarky comments. So he just gave him a small smile. "..thanks." </p><p> </p><p>Franklin smiled softly. Then, he gets off there, leaving that bottle of water with him. In case Lamar wanted to drink more, to help his throat. </p><p> </p><p>He walks into the bathroom, turning on the water and filling this tub now. After it's full, he turns that off. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin came back in, looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar knew what was coming as he made a noise, a whimper and low whine, out of his mouth. Unable to get his voice loud enough. </p><p> </p><p>"I know, but it has to be done, now come on." </p><p> </p><p>After saying that, Franklin was walking over to him. He helped Lamar out of bed and to the bathroom, as slowly as he could. To not hurt him. He was really heavy to carry, although he didn't say it out loud to him, not right now anyway. He was being nice, for Lamar's sake, after all. </p><p> </p><p>That temperature of the water was okay, not too cold or hot, for him. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin pulls down Lamar's boxers, stripping him bare, then he puts him in that tub. In a gentle way. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he leaves to give Lamar some privacy (which this other dark-skinned male appreciated again) and to do other stuff. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar washed himself with soap, loving this peace and quiet, that slight silence. </p><p> </p><p>Then, after that, his stare was on the ceiling as he was thinking again. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin was in the room. He changed those sheets on Lamar's bed (considering he sweated in them while sick), so that he'll be able to lay down in a cold temperature area. </p><p> </p><p>He also went into the kitchen and made him some chicken noodle soup. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Lamar gets out, drying off and getting dressed (at least back in his boxers). With the help of Franklin once more. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin helped him back into bed and in a slightly upward position. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar breathed in a quiet tone of voice, each noise was low. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin didn't mind it. He gave Lamar some pills to take and other medicine. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar looked at it for a few seconds. He knows that he needs this. He knew that he hadn't taken anything. Nothing. Because he couldn't get up and he didn't have anything at the moment (well, until now that is). </p><p> </p><p>He takes these two pills for the pain and this medicine for sleeping. So he'll be able to. He drank it all down with the rest of that water he had, then he ate as much as he could of this chicken noodle soup (that Franklin made for him). </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was glad and grateful to Franklin. He also admitted something to himself, quietly. That he was happy that Franklin is here with him. He felt less alone now. Not lonely anymore, with that sickness. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed, looking out of it, for awhile. Until Franklin walked over (he was watching him before, with nothing else to do). </p><p> </p><p>Franklin grabs the bowl and leaves for a minute. </p><p> </p><p>While he did that, Lamar tried to get comfortable. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was lying down on his side again now. He heard it when Franklin came back into the room and shut that door behind him, then he got in the bed with Lamar, which he didn't mind ethier. Just like him. </p><p> </p><p>He was hugging a pillow, closely, for comfort. He snuggled into this softness. He felt it as Franklin was getting close to him again. He lets him do that. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin was spooning him from behind. He holds him. His chest and stomach against Lamar's back. He was also comforting Lamar now. Like this. In that way. With a bit of gentleness. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar was appreciating this, more than Frank probably knows. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay with me, I haven't been able to sleep, and I don't want to be alone tonight." </p><p> </p><p>Franklin nodded at that, with a smile. "..I'II stay with you, I promise." He meant it. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar turned around, facing him once again. He gets closer to Franklin. Now he's nuzzling and snuggling against him. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin didn't mind this, at all, it seemed like. Which it was true. </p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't sick or sleepy, I would kiss you." Franklin said </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah well, you're gonna get sick either way, because I don't think you should be cuddling with me." Lamar also said to him. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin has another smile, softly, at hearing that. "I don't mind." he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Lamar blushed deeply, into a reddish shade. He was flustered but he loved that closeness as well. He stayed there. He nuzzled against him. He stared at him, silently. After that, eventually, he closed his eyes and shut them to try to sleep again. </p><p> </p><p>Franklin was staring at him, quietly. He was staying with him and being silent, as he watched that other dark-skinned male. </p><p> </p><p>After awhile, Lamar had fallen asleep, peacefully finally and even calm. Franklin stays awake, watching him for a bit longer. He wrapped his arms around him, although not too tightly, holding Lamar close to him. He comforted him again, in his own way. Especially at times like this. He held him in his embrace, his eyes softened. </p><p> </p><p>They cuddled for the rest of that night as Lamar slept in a peaceful state of mind. At last. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>And as fate would have it, Franklin did get sick. </p><p> </p><p>With Lamar taking care of him after, naturally. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>